Electronic devices, including communication devices and wireless devices such as mobile communication devices, may communicate with each other through conventional email, and also through newer media such as Instant Messaging (IM), forums. Voice communication may also be available between electronic devices. Certain functions available via email (e.g., using the MIME standard and managing of calendar events), such as meeting requests, may not integrate with other communication media, such as voice.
For example, a meeting organizer requests a meeting with several attendees, and replies to the meeting request are sent from the attendees, for example via email. If there is a meeting conflict or if the meeting request changes, the organizer and attendees have to communicate over a relatively inefficient medium, in this example email, to resolve the conflict or the change.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.